Home to You
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: Marvel makes a promise he doesn't realize he can't keep. [Marvel x OC] [Complete]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neat.**

 **A/N: Just a short little Marvel one shot. Also, I'm thinking of doing Marvel's interview. Let me know if that would be something you guys would be interested in reading. It would include the main characters reactions as she watches.**

Before Railia met Marvel she was living a very scheduled life. Nothing that you'd ever catch her complaining. She was raised the right way; as a fighter. When she was eighteen she was more than ready to enter the Hunger Games and win for her family, but her twin sister Andrellia felt the same way. Andrellia was the one who volunteered due to the fact she was mere minutes older. Her mother assured Railia that Andrellia would bring fame and honour to the family, but she didn't.

Andrellia was killed by a fourteen year old boy who appeared to not have enough strength to lift a machete let alone use one to hack Andrellia. For goodness sake, he only scored a four in the pregame ranking. He was killed three days later. Railia's parents hadn't even said Andrellia's name since. It was like she had never existed. It was like Railia never had a twin.

Railia's father was a tailor who owned a small shop in the district. Railia was learning his trade so she could one day take over his business. That meant days filled with sewing and measuring.

But _after_ she met Marvel her life became more exciting. At night she thought of the boy with the confident smirk and the dazzling eyes. Marvel was still training for the games but he'd managed to simultaneously worm his way into Railia's life. Not that she was making it difficult for him. Railia might as well have sent him an invitation into her life, but more importantly her heart.

Railia was walking home from the shop when she heard heavy footstep beating down on the ground behind her. Passing it off as someone going for a run. She didn't bother turning around, there was no need.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful girlfriend!" Marvel's voice was louder than it needed to be. But he did it deliberately to show off the fact he was dating Railia when many wanted to.

"Be quiet," Railia said. She laughed as he just grinned at her.

Marvel said, "you love it," as he grabbed her hand locking their fingers together tightly. "Besides, that kid who just stares out of his window all day was watching you."

"That kids weird. He doesn't belong here." Railia shook her head. "It's like he doesn't want to go to the games."

"I'm gonna win them," Marvel said, "I'm gonna win a nice big house for you and me."

"What about your family?"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't _they_ live with you?" Railia felt the grip he had on her hand turn lazy.

"Nah, they like their house. This one is for me and you. We're gonna get married, have babies..." Marvel licked his lips and glanced down Railia's shirt shamelessly. "And it may not work the first time so we may have to try again, and again..."

"Marvel!"

"What?" Marvel's face dawned mock innocence.

Railia didn't give into his plea for attention. Instead she just kept walking in the direction Marvel was leading her in.

"Where are we going?" Railia asked. Marvel looked confused for a minute. He said, "I thought you were leading us. I was following you."

"Well, _I_ was following _you_." Railia smiled.

Railia's eyes shone with adoration as she studied Marvel's handsome features. She truly did love him, and she couldn't fathom how he felt about her. She didn't know that in his eyes she was the sun, the moon, and every single star. She was his entire world. It made Marvel do the stupidest things in an attempt to impress her. What _he_ didn't was that almost everything he did impressed her.

"Let's race!" Marvel shouted releasing Railia's hand and taking off as fast as he could. Railia was right behind him in an instant.

888888888

Railia sat at her dining room table trying to fix a hole in a shirt. She accidentally pricked her finger when a feverish knocking broke her concentration. With a huff she got up to answer the door. The moment the door opened Marvel wrapped himself around her in the tightest bear hug she had ever been in.

"Marvel? What's going on?" Railia hugged him back. She pet the hair on the back of his head affectionately.

"It's me, baby, they picked me!" Marvel was talking so fast Railia almost didn't catch what he said.

"The academy picked you?"

"I'm going to be our districts tribute!"

"I'm so proud of you, Marvel."

Railia grabbed both sides of his face and planted her lips on his own. Marvel's smile didn't falter as they kissed. She could feel it as their lips moved together. When Railia pulled away Marvel was more than obviously disappointed.

Before the words "no one's home," even fully left her mouth Marvel was dragging her towards her room. They'd never gone far before but Railia knew that was about to change. Consensually of course.

Everything in the moment felt so right. Railia let herself be tugged through the house. When they got to her room Railia took control and showed Marvel just how proud she was of him.

8888888888

The reaping ceremony went as all the ones before. There was a video, a speech that was ignored by mostly everyone. Everything had already been decided. Then the tributes finally got to volunteer. Marvel had been overjoyed.

When Marvel walked onto that stage he beamed confidence. His smirk was unfaltering. Railia watched as his eyes scanned the crowd; looking for her no doubt. The moment their eyes locked he winked at her. Railia couldn't wait for him to get back (even though he hadn't left yet) so they could start their forever.

Marvel _was_ her forever.

After the ceremony was over she walked with Marvel's parents to say their goodbyes. Marvel's parents went first. Railia stood beside the Peacekeeper as Marvel's parents spoke to him privately. It was nearly time for her to say goodbye. She was ready, but at the same time she wasn't. His parents walked out of the room with smiles on their faces. His dad put his hand on Railia's shoulder as he sauntered by proudly. She walked into the room quickly.

"Two minutes." The Peacekeeper closed the door behind her.

In an instant they were all over each other. Marvel's hands gripped at her waist as she tugged on his hair as best she could, it was fairly short. Marvels lips were soft against her own. Emotions were poured into the kiss to express Railia's deepest, most indescribable emotions. Marvel understood it all. Railia pulled away. She gave him another lingering kiss before pulling Marvel into a hug. With her cheek against his chest she spoke, "sixty seconds."

"Don't be sad. I'll be home before you know it." Marvel wrapped one arm around her head and the other around her shoulder. Railia adjusted her arms to cling around her waist.

"I know, Marvel," Railia said. In the moment his heart beat was soothing. Railia squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm coming home to you." Marvels grip tightened.

"You better."

"Do you doubt me?" Marvel's voice was barely a whisper.

"Not for a second." The door opened and a Peacekeeper stood waiting for Railia to leave.

As Railia walked out she heard Marvel shout, "I'm coming **home to you** , babe!"


End file.
